The new death
by maka's soul 143
Summary: Vaughn is dtk's little that joins the dwma with her flamboyant weapon jack parings: soma lid tustar chrpat and ocxoc


Maka's POV  
"I don't careeeee! " with that I pouned My small gloved fist into kishin Asura's face right in his third eyeball. Then he started laughing when nothing happened right away. Then his face cracked in half he shifted it . He started panicking again "what is this ? What are you your fist is nothing special your human mister not a weapon! His shrill voice echoed. In my ears "No it's nothing special it's bravery everyone has it." His voice turned into a deep smooth calm one as he said " Every one has it huh?Then it's just like madness " and with a flash of bright light he was gone . The innocent souls that the kishin consumed started to fly and be carried by the winds to finally rest with the gods . Then I turned to friends and jumped of the platform I was standing on.

Soul's POV  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" I screamed at Maka before caught her bridal style she smiled and said " Cos' i knew you'd catch me " I rolled my eyes and shook my head I was going to say something smart but the next thing we all heard was "HEY OCTOPUS HEAD! STOP HOLDING MY MAKA IS SHE HURT! IF IS I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" I put Maka down.  
Maka POV  
"papa I'm fine " he stop yelling at Soul and started running towards me with his arms wide open but before he could touch me lord death came down " father y-y-your alive!" Kid rand towards lord death with shimmering tears in his eyes . " Now kid you know it's impossible for me to die I am death after all ". Death said in his usual high pitch voice . " lets go kid I'm pretty sure the city is unsymmetrical. " kid's  
eye started to twitch violently and then he took off for the city .

7 months later

Soul's POV

"SOUL GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! " I heard Maka screaming at me so uncool I got up and crawled out of bed I got my head band , black jacket , an orange shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans and walked to the bath my shower of coolness I got dressed . I walked out of the bath room only to be attacked by a blue haired ninja " BLACKSTAR ! What the hel- I was interrupted by a cherry filled doughnut shoved in my mouth " come on hurry up soul Maka and Tsubaki are in the death room lord death had some thing to tell us !" I finished chewing and pushed BlackStar off of me I brushed off and said " ok let's go then"

In the death room  
Maka's POV  
" ugh. Were are the rest of the guys "I said with a exasperated tone " like it was Que the rest of us came in exept for kid . I got up and chanted "42-42-564 when ever you wanna knock on deaths door lord death appeared in the mirror and jumped out . "Hi hi hiya how ya doin' ". We all sweat dropped " you call us here for a reason?" " Ah! Yes but were is Kid ?" the shigami pouted when he realized his sons absence . " oh he's outside the door he refuses to come in until it's exactly 8:00 " patty said in her usual sing -song voice " ugh what time is it " "5 til " soul answered in a mock happy voice  
5 minutes later

" okay father what is it you wanted to tell us ?" I look at with the intent on killing him. "Okay I want you all to meet someone " we all looked at each other "who Is it father " " well its your sister Vaughn can you come out now." Then a girl walked out form behind the mirror she was very pretty she had golden skin brown eyes sandy brown hair with a very bright green stripe she was a bit thicker than me but hey imma tooth pick she was wearing a shirt with green and black stripes, her skirt went to mid thigh , it had black lace all over the skirt she was also wearing green and black suspenders . Hiya I'm Vaughn ". Then a strange shortish but cute looking kid he had cream colored skin greenish blueish eyes he was skinny his hair was black walked out "and I'm Jack wow your cute! " he said pointing at Soul we all sweat dropped at this . " OH MY DEATH YOUR GORGES." I turned around to see he was pointing at Tusbaki she then turned beet red with embarrassment ." hey how do we know your lord deaths daughter for real huh . I bet you don't even have a death seal ." Vaughn turned red with anger then shouted" I DO TOO." then she pulled her sleeve off of her shoulder to reveal a black skull- shaped soul with one Stripe missing . " I still don't like her " Liz said in a almost growl " o well Liz she's living gallows mansion with you and Kid ." Death said " I second that " kid said in a monotone voice . She frowned but quickly smiled " you don't have to like me all I want to do is make Jack a death-scythe and then I'll be gone oh , I almost forgot who Maka " " That's me " I replied shakily , she smile and said " you mother told me to tell she will be coming for a visit soon she had to finish some business first so that's why she didn't come with me ." over joyed ran to her crushed in a hug but before I touch her Jack stood in font of me " nobody touches my mister with out my permission . " he stared down at me and his turned into a colbolt blue . I was a bit scared so I backed up and so did he ." HEY !what did you says to my mister to make her scared like that! " said an enrage Soul. " Oh nothing just that if she touches my mister with out permission I'll crush her like a bug . "All blood drained from Vaughn's face then then a Boston cream pie slammed down on Jacks head " VAUGHN - CHOP! now Jack theres no reason to be so protective of me remember what kami told you " "that's it I like her " I said with girly pride ." I do too I LOVE HER !" patti exclaimed " I think she's very sweet and kind " said Tusbaki " MY GODLINESS SAYS SHE IS WORTHY OF MY LIKING !" Blackstar shouted .

At Gallwos Mansion  
Vaughn's POV  
" WOW big bro this house is is - " " go on spit it out " Kid said a bit annoyed " GIANTIANORMOUS!" Jack rolled his eyes then he was tackled to the ground by Kid " Ahhh Vaughn please help me he hurting me help me please! " Jack was squirming like a bug to get away from Kid " GET OFF OF MY WEAPON OR I WILL FLAY YOU TO DEATH !" Kid stopped and got up he brushed himself off then I helped up Jack " what was that for ? You know kids who bully Jack end up in the hospital " I growled at him. " yeah same way for her " Jack said glaring " uh .. Sorry um it's just that his symmetry is magnificent" I started laughing like crazy he scoffed and walked into the mansion I frowned and walked in to the mansion " hey big br- " " DONT CALL ME THAT !" I rolled my eyes " whatever but I was thinking we should have a sleepover with all of your friends so that you guys can get to know me better watcha say Kid ." Kid turned on his heel and walked up to me " why would anyone to get to know you your an unsymmetrical brat ." I glared at him then smirked" you can't about being unsymmetrical you got 3 stripes on one side of your head and none on the other " he melted to the floor " YOUR RIGHT IM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE !" So we can have the sleep over?". He looked up at me and nodded his head I claped and skipped away " the sleep overs tonight !"

At the sleep over  
Jack's POV  
I wonder why my mister's brother doesn't like her maybe we can ask Patti later- " Jack Jack earth to Jack". My mister was waving her hand in front of my face " You know that's very rude .". " well sorry it's just you zoning out again .Are you okay?" she look at me questioningly " I'm fine it's just that I was wondering why your brother doesn't like you" she thought for a moment " well it seems that he has a boy crush on you " she raised an eyebrow at me "nah he's not my type . And plus he doesn't like my mister ." she shrugged then the door bell rung and she skipped away to answer it and I followede can ask Patti later- " Jack Jack earth to Jack". My mister was waving her hand in front of my face " You know that's very rude .". " well sorry it's just you zoning out again .Are you okay?" she look at me questioningly " I'm fine it's just that I was wondering why your brother doesn't like you" she thought for a moment " well it seems that he has a boy crush on you " she raised an eyebrow at me "nah he's not my type . And plus he doesn't like my mister ." she shrugged then the door bell rung and she skipped away to answer it and I followed

12:00  
Liz's POV  
This girl I don't like her for two reasons 1: she could be any one we don't know for sure that's lord deaths daughter (wait we could get Maka to look at her soul ) 2: She seems very weird , and those are enough for me to not like her . " hey Maka can you look at Vaughn's soul you know to make sure she's actually lord deaths daughter .? Maka quirked an eyebrow at me and frowned then answered " yeah sure " Maka closed her eyes and let her soul see through her them " woah it's huge and you it has death energy swirling around ooooo it even has an anti- madnes wavelength . Vaughn's snapped up and saw Maka and me " Maka why are you looking at my soul?". " how do you know it her it could be me ?!" she looked at me like I was stupid " one I can see souls too and your a weapon two Maka's soul is capable to see other souls and even define their characters ." Maka stared at her in awe " wow you can tell all of that with out even looking cool! I like you even more now ! Aw be my little sister ! Please" patti growled " HEY! I HAD DEEBS ON HER! My heart broke " PATTI YOU TRADER! She stopped shouting at Maka " what are talking about big sis ? I thought we could all be sisters together that's what I wanted . " my eyes widened "awe patti okay but I still don't trust her ." then the dramatic seen was over . " L-LIZ how. could you " ok I lied ." Stuff it Kid and learn to love your sister .!"

At school the next morning  
Vaughn's POV  
I walked into the crescent moon class room and looked around and I saw my new friends , well I guess I'm part of the gang ,well I am part of their resonance team , but most of them seem to like me , " HEY VAUGHN OVER HERE! " I looked up to see Blackstar shouting at me . I grabbed Jack and ran up the rows to sit next to patty . " hiya Vaughn aren't you excited ?" Patty tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at me " for what Patty " " today is mission day ya see each resonance team gets a mission out of the states and we have one week to do it . " My eyes widened ' wow my first mission I've been training years for this !' " cool I can't wait ! Wait are we going home to pack first ?". She smiled wide " of course we all go home pack our stuff then the other meet up at the mansion at 10:00 and leave at 12:00 . Now I was really excited " awesome ! I love traveling at night . " Ok attention class I will be assigning team missions now " Stein said " Maka's group" ' here we go!' " you have the deadly forest there is 13 kishin egg in that forest get them all ."." YEAH A BLOODY ONE !".Patty screamed she high- fived me ' game on! '

12:00  
Vaughn's POV  
" Alright does everyone have everything they need " they all nodded " YES LET'S GO KILL SOME KISHINS !" I shouted " hey Kid your little sister is a little too excited about killing things " Liz laughed nervously .

The third day of the mission  
Jacks POV  
"ugh. where is this clearing the forest gives me the creeps ". 'snap!' " Jack " Vaughn said implying that I should go in to weapon form " already on it " I jumped up and transformed into a slick purple and black bow I am soo pretty " your a...bow?" Soul sweat-dropped"yeah and I'm a pretty one at that!" " anyway how good a fighter is Vaughn." Maka said tilting her head to the side" Oh I'd thought you'd never ask she's a cold blooded killer she' ll look her enemy in the eye and still shoot them " Maka gulped she knew she killed kishin before but never thought to look them in the eye ."wow she sounds cool "" HEY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE! 'snap!' a kishin egg came out of the forest and was reached for Vaughn but she jumped up and did back flip before landing and shooting him in the back of the the kishin eggs started to flow in .Vaughn swiveled , jumped ,kicked and shot killing everything In her sight . When they were all dead Jack transformed into his human form" Well Vaughn go get it I saw you shoot one off into the forest ""b-b-but Jack it's soo small you have plenty of others " Maka walked over " what's up?" Vaughn turned to her " Jacks making me go off in to the creepy forest to get on of his arrows "Vaughn pouted "awe don't worry Vaughn I'll come with you ."

In the forest  
Vaughn's POV  
Maka and me were walking through the forest when I thought about it 'there are 13 kishin eggs in that forest ' " Maka! " she looked me worried we need to get back to the guys we only killed 12 kishin souls there are 13!" Maka eyes widened and we began to run we turned left right anyway but we then it found us we stopped dead in our tracks. It pointed up 1 single blade and it lunged for Maka . There was only one thing I could do to save her and I did it I pushed her out of the way and took the blow my green shirt stained red I put my hand to the wound then pulled my knife I keep in my belt loop and through it in to it's fore head . I fell to the ground and let the blackness consume me...

At the clearing  
Jack's POV  
What taking them so long Vaughn never shoots them that far ' ahhhhhhhh' my head snapped towards the forest. " that sounds like Maka "Soul had stop slouching and took off I followed hopping nothing happened. They weren't far away we arrived at two trees that intertwined at the roots I looked and saw Maka crying and cradling some no it can't be no she wouldn't be so stupid to " WHAT HAPPENED ! I walked over to Maka and stood over Vaughn . " Vaughn wake up... HEY VAUGHN STOP SLEEPING!" her eyes fluttered open I shook my head " heal yourself before you die of blood lost you idiot" she smiled weakly " sorry I know I shouldn't have pasted out like that . She used her wavelength to heal herself the was still a scar there " um ... Jack I don't think I can walk " " then summon your jet pack " She glared " you IDIOT IF I CAN'T STAND I GET ON A JETPACK!" I shrugged and transformed " how could you be joking I thought you were dead " Vaughn looked over at " what are talking about I was no were near death hey wanna see my new scar! Vaughn said smiling wide " No! Creepy kid " they said in unison . " Jack what about you ?" " No thanks Vaughn

Vaughn POV  
DWMA  
" Hiya dad " lord death for once wasn't smiling " Vaughn didn't you get hurt?" we'll. Yeah kinda I mean I did heal myself ." he glared " that doesn't Matter I had nygus stay from a important death scythe mission because I thought one of my children were sick " Vaughn gave him a sheepish smile"well...um...OH! Is that jack calling gotta go bye daddy!"  
Jack's POV

"Vaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhnnnn nn I'm hungry feeeeeed meeeeeee. Plczchhhh " no jack fix your own food " 'why won't she feed me I'm losing my touch ' "VAAAAUGHN HELP! " she came dashing in to the living room with a knife in her hand " jack what's wrong who messing with you i'll kill them ! " "clam down Vaughn no ones Messing with me I told you I'm hungry" "Vaughn chop!" then the next thing I know a frozen key lime pie slammed down on his head " eat that" then the door bell rang Vaughn opened the door and I stopped walking when I saw her cousins ...


End file.
